Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to bags and carrying packs. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to adjustable bags and carrying packs for carrying equipment, for example, outdoor sports equipment such as skis and snowboards.
Background
Carrying packs, such as backpacks, are useful for storing and carrying equipment. Some carrying packs for outdoor sports are designed, for example, to carry skis or snowboards. Some packs include adjustable straps for carrying this equipment, but these designs are complex, cannot be adjusted quickly, and have numerous straps cluttering the outside of the pack even when not carrying equipment.